<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wet Dream by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520084">Wet Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sleepovers, Smut, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler has quite the dream about Heather McNamara, while she's laying right next to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wet Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandler sighed as her eyes closed for the final time that night, before they were suddenly open again. She saw McNamara on top of her, and she smiled. "What're ya doin?" </p><p>"Oh, well," McNamara traced her finger over Chandler's blazer, "I'm just admiring you."</p><p>"Really?" Chandler looked up with her pretty eyes. McNamara nodded. "Well, I like to admire you."</p><p>"Mhm," McNamara said, undoing the chains on Chandler's blazer. Chandler blushed and looked away, but McNamara grabbed her face and made her look back toward her. McNamara's eyes scanned over Chandler's white shirt that was under her blazer, staring at the red trim around it. "Wow, mine's just plain yellow."</p><p>"Yeah… V's is the same," Chandler said.</p><p>"Let's not talk about V while we're… doing this, Heather. she's with Heather… and we're…" McNamara's voice suddenly became deeper as her mouth fell to Chandler's ear, "fucking."</p><p>Chandler blushed, "Take me!"</p><p>"Will do," Mac unbuttoned Chandler's white shirt, and started slowly pulling her checkered black and white skirt down. "You're stunning…" </p><p>"Am I?" Chandler chuckled. "I hadn't noticed."</p><p>"Shut up." Mac undid Chandler's bra, the red piece of clothing immediately being strewn aside. She then pulled off Chandler's red panties and tossed them aside as well. Then Mac's head immediately fell to Chandler's neck, kissing and biting at the fair skin beneath her lips. </p><p>Chandler moaned out and let her hands fall to Mac's neck, trying to move her head down to her breasts. Mac looked up at Chandler, "Impatient, are we?"</p><p>"You know what I want," Chandler stated.</p><p>"Hm… do I?" Mac's pointer finger traced across the side of Chandler's breast. "I think I want to hear you tell me."</p><p>"But you know exactly what I want, Heather!"</p><p>"Getting bratty?" Mac pulled away fully. "Maybe you don't deserve this."</p><p>"No, no! Please! I want… I want you to…" Chandler looked down at her body. "I want you to kiss right…" she pointed at her breasts, "here!"</p><p>"Hm. And where exactly is that, Heather? I don't know where 'here' is," Mac said smugly.</p><p>Chandler groaned, "My tits! Okay? That's what I want!"</p><p>"Well, why didn't you say that?" Mac's head moved down to Chandler's right breast, her tongue slipping over her nipple. </p><p>Chandler's hand fell down to Mac's blonde hair, gripping it gently as the yellow clad girl's tongue worked away, her hand on Chandler's other breast. Chandler's hips moved side to side and upward as she tried to gain some friction, but Mac's hand came down on the breast she was playing with to put Chandler back in her place. </p><p>Suddenly, Mac pulled off of Chandler's chest, and the demon queen sighed. Mac smiled. "I can't do that forever."</p><p>"Why are you still dressed?" Chandler complained.</p><p>"I can do what I want," Mac smiled smugly. "Do you want me to…" Mac's finger moved gently over Chandler's snatch, "please you?"</p><p>"Yes! Please," Chandler nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Fingers or mouth?" Mac asked, her hands resting on both of Chandler's hips.</p><p>"Mouth," Chandler said. "Please, please…"</p><p>Mac smiled and her mouth fell to Chandler's snatch, her tongue flicking in and out as her hands gripped Chandler's thighs harshly. Chandler moaned out as her hands were harshly holding Mac's hair, not guiding her but needing something to hold onto as she was being pleased.</p><p>Mac's head went up and down, looking up at chandler as much as she could, moving one of her hands away from the girl's thigh and over to her snatch, her pointer finger rubbing up and down over Chandler's clit. Chandler moaned out before she finished, Mac laughing.</p><p>"You finish quickly," she observed.</p><p>"Hmph," Chandler sighed.</p><p>"It's cute," Mac said, smiling as she left to go wash her hands. </p><p>Chandler's eyes closed into a sleep again, before she felt herself being shaken awake. She looked down at her body. She was wearing bright red pyjamas with white ribbons all over them, and Mac was next to her in yellow pyjamas with sunflowers all over them. Mac stared at her, "Chandy?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Why were you calling out my name in your sleep?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>